Scotty's Sandwich
by J-awesomeness
Summary: While on the Enterprise Scotty realizes he never got his sandwich. Sandwiches lead him to strange things.


1

Scotty was fixing one of the dozens of mechanical problems on the Enterprise. Yeah, boasting about how he can fix anything is lots of fun, but sometimes he wished that somebody else could help him. He heard his stomach growl, which took him away from his thoughts. Looking at the clock, he was amazed to see that it was five in the afternoon already. He started working on this project at one.

Scotty quickly realized that he could've been done much sooner, so he fixed the broken appliance and went to the bridge. His stomach growled again, and Scotty sighed. While he was walking to talk to Sulu, an idea popped into his head. He perked up a bit for, once again, amazed at his own intelligence.

"Sulu! You hungry?" Scotty asked, hoping his plan would follow through. In fact, he was praying to whatever god would listen that Sulu was hungry.

"Since I haven't eaten since breakfast, which was actually at 6, yes. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to go to the Sick Bay soon," Sulu responded. He had been listening to a loud rumble from his torso for the last four hours. Sulu figured Scotty would pop out some sort of alcohol, because he always mentioned that certain drinks could cure everything.

"Perfect. Why don't you make a stop at Earth, or any place that has sandwiches that we're close to? Ever since Kirk first met me I've been craving for a sandwich. Hell, longer than that. Keenser would know," Scotty mentioned. He took Chekov's seat, his legs tired from standing for so long, and looked over at Sulu.

"Well, I don't know. Kirk wouldn't mind, but Spock... well you know Spock," Sulu said, unsure of if Kirk actually wouldn't mind. That guy was unpredictable.

Scotty shook his head. "Sulu, you have the controls. They put them in your hands. And if you really want me to, I could ask Uhura to help us out. Just so long as I get my sandwich."

Sulu grimaced, but he nodded his understanding. They were closest to Earth, so they traveled there. In about one hour, they were landing at San Francisco. By then at least ten people had asked why they were going to Earth. They landed and Scotty almost screamed in disbelief.

"I haven't been here in years! Oh, look, I see a Subway already! Wow. Earth sure has changed. Shame Subway doesn't have any scotch. Ah, well, I'll live. Thanks, Sulu," Scotty marveled. He slapped Sulu's arm and walked over to Subway.

When he got there, he noticed how much the menu changed. They now had things that were a foot long. Scotty decided to get the Meatball Marinara one. He always liked meatballs, his mom was an expert at making spaghetti and meatballs. He laughed when he saw the Veggie Delite sandwich, wondering if Spock would like him more if he got him one. Scotty decided against it, figuring the half-Vulcan would merely say how illogical it was, and besides, Spock could take care of himself.

He shoveled in his sandwich, upset by how much he missed all those years he was on that banish-planet. Scotty ate so quickly he almost began to choke, but his drink saved him. He thought it could have been alcohol, since that cures everything. Or at least that's what he tells everyone on the Enterprise.

Scotty was walking back towards the Enterprise, when he realized that he promised Keenser they would eat a sandwich together. Or at least eat a lunch together which had a sandwich included. He felt bad about turning his back on the promise, but they were planets apart, so Keenser would just have to understand.

"Kay, Sulu, I got my sandwich. Let's go back to hanging 'round space," Scotty announced as he hopped back into the ship. Sulu nodded and went. As soon as they could, he went into warp speed.

Scotty went back to his quarters and grabbed a couple bottles of beer. This wasn't unusual, but today he was drinking for Keenser, and when Kirk invited him to play poker, he declined which was a first.

By midnight, Kirk had managed to get everyone but Spock, Uhura, and Chekov drunk. This also wasn't unique. When Scotty went to join them Sulu was unconscious and leaning on Bones. Bones didn't notice, because he was so drunk he was almost numb. Kirk, was the only one still going strong. He always got everyone else drunk so he could ask them to do favors for him, and they have to do it because they already agreed to it.

"So Scotty, decided to join us? I have to say it's a little late. These guys go out very quickly. Well Bones usually doesn't, but since is supposed to be his anniversary. How was that sandwich? I hope it was good, because if we ever do that again you and Sulu will probably got beat up by Spock. Odd how he doesn't like Earth that much, because it is his only home now," Captain Kirk finally stopped talking to take a drink, so Scotty had time to walk to Sulu's pilot seat.

"What are you doing? Not going to Earth again, are you? But if you are then there's this girl I wanna see," Kirk laughed.

"Ah, you got Bones on here, though, so there's no reason to be going back to Earth, eh?" Scotty teased, causing Jim's face to go white. "Nah, I'm just trying to get a seat with no drunk people on it."

Kirk, still angry about the last comment, walked back to his quarters. Or to Spock's. Whichever one came first, because he discovered his head was killing him.

Twirling around in Sulu's seat, Scotty thought about Keenser and if he could find any beads to eat. After awhile, his guilt became overbearing. Next thing he knew, he was traveling to Keenser. Surprisingly, no one woke up, but Scotty didn't complain about that.

As soon as he got there (Which was much harder than expected, considering he watched Sulu fly the Enterprise countless times) Scotty checked to make sure everyone was still sound asleep. Sure, some people would be waking up soon, but they couldn't leave without Scotty. He saved their lives too many times.

He tried to run hastily to Keenser, but the ice was a bit much, and he had to watch his back. And the fact that he had no jacket on and he was only wearing his pajamas didn't help either.

Scotty finally reached the place that was his home for years and felt very comfortable. It was still cold, but the flickering green lights made the hallway, oddly enough, remind him of how his grandmother's house felt. He waited a couple minutes and then walked calmly over to where Keenser always was.

"Oh, you have to be here somewhere. I stored a sandwich for you! Bloody hell! Where are you?" Scotty hollered, pacing everywhere.

Although it was only five minutes, it felt like half an hour before he saw the wrinkled green face peer out from the wall. Scotty ran over and grabbed his hand.

"You're coming with me, whether you want to or not. I'm on the Enterprise now, really nice ship. Maybe you'll get to see a fight, too. And besides, I have a sandwich! Come on, now!" Scotty informed, grabbing Keenser's hand and dragging him outside. Spock, Uhura, and someone he couldn't make out were looking for him. Scotty, afraid of what Spock might do to him, tried to hide.

They didn't manage to get on the ship without someone noticing them, but it was Nyota, and she always liked Scotty. She knew he was probably right about Spock hurting him, or at least attacking him with his intense vocabulary, so she snuck him on the ship with Keenser.

He knew that eventually there would be questions, but he was reunited with one of his best friends, and he had had his sandwich, so Scotty really didn't care.


End file.
